gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Herman
Overview "Woah... that's insane." -Tyler using the chainsaw bayonet. Tyler W. Herman is a Gear of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. He was born during 17 B.E., with dark brown hair, dark green-brown eyes, and a slight temper. He entered sevice into the COG around 3 A.E. after watching his parents get brutally murdered by fleeing stranded. He is considered among his friends as the 'Rookie', even thought around the time he actually started making friends he was more eperienced than most of his squad. Background During his early life, before signing up ino the COG, he had a life, a girlfriend, and a whole family of 2 parents and 3 siblings. About 3 years after E-Day, he and his family fled to a city near Jacinto. On the way there, they were filling up the car with gas, when the stranded group near there attacked the station, killing everyone except for Tyler, his older brother Jacob, and his younger sister Grace. They fled by themselves to Jacinto, where they all signed up to be in the COG. During an ambush by the locust around 5 A.E., Tyler and his older brother were ripped out of their Armadillo by a berserker, which proceeded to beat thier sister into a bloody pulp. Ever since then, Tyler and Jacob both were traumatized with quick to be angered and more quiet personalities. Tyler's most famous issue is being told to do everything. When there's a boomer squad round the corner, and everyone is pinned (including him), Tyler is the one who has to peek around and do the popshots. Of course, Tyler's life isn't absolutely horrible- he is quite a nice person to those who know not to agitate him. His squad consists of 4 other people, up to around the current time with Jacob as the team's sniper and three other Gears. Tyler's favorite thing is to hunt. Ever since he was yyounger, his father would take him out hunting, and he learned a lot from that that helps his standing not only in the war but with his squadmates. During the Assault on Landown, the derrick he was assigned to was damaged on the way by tickers, and his squad had to go the rest of the way on foot to lead the derrick to the drill zone. Once they were inside of the hollow, he spent about a half an hour stalking the movements of the locust, before eliminating about half of them with a longshot. He was wounded about half the way through the locust squad by a locust sniper, however, and had to call in to his team before they could regroup and counter atack. Trivia -Tyler's full name is actually Tyler William Herman. -'Herman' is a german surname meaning 'soldier'. -Tyler's favorite weapon set is the Lancer, Longshot, Boltok, and Ink Grenades, but occaisonally he will use a Gnasher during close range encounters. -Although Tyler's personality has been affected negatively by his sister's death (ex. anger issues), he still is a nice person to hang out with, and occaisonally when killing locust will yell out sick humourful remarks, or sarcastic jokes to the ones still living. Ex. "You fuckin' morons, you can't outrun a bullet!" -Tyler is a part of the squad Beta Five, along with Brennan Grice. -He has a slight love of chainsawing enemies.